


Tonight I'm a give it to you harder

by Pajumus



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Light Dom/sub, M/M, Sexting, Slight domination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 10:49:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1742012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pajumus/pseuds/Pajumus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin is just about to be interviewed with Burnie on some LA talk show when Michael begins to send him some very interesting text messages.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tonight I'm a give it to you harder

Gavin was sat with Burnie in some LA studio, waiting to be interviewed on some talk show about Red vs Blue. Their makeup just done, the show ready to start soon. Gavin checked his phone as it had went off while he was in the bathroom.

 

 **[Michael]:** Hey Gav. I’m bored, how long til you go on?

 

Gavin text back quickly, locking his phone quickly after and continuing the conversation he and Burnie were having with one of the other quests to be on the show.

 

 **[Gavin]:** Just waiting, be on in about 20 minutes.

 

 **[Michael]:** Missing you.

 

Gavin saw the screen light up, and glanced at it, deciding to ignore it. Michael was more loving, which is something he noticed since they started dating. He smiled at the message but decided not to reply, until he got another text that flashed up on the screen.

 

 **[Michael]:** I wish I was fucking you right now.

 

The words flashed on screen and Burnie took a curious glance at the same time Gavin did, too quick for Gavin to grab the phone and turn off the display.

Burnie smirked and raised an eyebrow at the younger man as he flushed and swiped his phone unlocked, ready to text Michael something slightly annoyed when another text appeared.

 

 **[Michael]:** I bet you wish you were getting fucked. Moaning my name over and over, not having to think about anything else but me, us.

 

Gavin’s fingers went to type, but they locked up as he read the words on screen, his breath catching in his throat, his heart beating slightly faster.

 

 **[Michael]** : You know it would be the best. I know how much you want it. I’d take you straight from the airport, barely able to keep my fucking hands off you, pushing you through the door of our apartment. Dragging you to the bed and pushing you down. My hands would go straight for your cock in your jeans, I know you’d already be hard for me wouldn’t you?

 

Gavin didn’t know what to respond, and he swallowed and felt his dick twitch in interest, gently starting to push against his jeans. _Now was not the time._

Gavin tried. He tried to ignore it. He placed the phone on his leg and heard it chime again at Michael’s text, he tried to ignore it but he found himself unlocking the phone in record speed.

 

 **[Michael]:** I know how much it drives you crazy when I rub you through your jeans and push the rough fabric against your dick, but they can't stay on for too long. I'd take off your shirt and nip at your neck with my kisses, you'd like a little bite wouldn't you? My shirt would join yours, I know how much you like to look at me. But those jeans, they'd have to come off before I shove you hard back into the bed and straddle you. You'd like that too wouldn't you? Me rubbing my cock against yours, getting you close to cumming. I'm not gonna let you come in your pants like some teenager, Gav, no I'd only let you come once I'd fucked you so hard you can feel me in you for days after. Leaving you limping and wincing when you sit down; do you think Geoff would notice? You wouldn't care would you, just cause you'd feel so good from being fucked. Do you want me to fuck you?

 

Gavin knew he had to reply if he wanted Michael to continue, and he did, but now was not the time for his arousal to show. He tossed the idea back and forth before deciding to reply.

 

[Gavin]: Yes.

 

Michael on the other end of the line smirked at Gavin's short response. He knew what he was doing, and usually he'd make Gavin beg for it. He felt he was already being a little to cruel. Michael was as comfortable as can be - reclined in his bed, jeans open and tugged down, his hard cock tenting in his boxer shorts, waiting for the sexting to be done so it could be touched.

 

 **[Michael]:** I'd put you down face first into the pillows and take off those boxers. Fuck they make your ass look good. I'd grab the lube and condoms from the drawer, make it a little easier on you. I've always loved your ass Gavin. I'd lube up a finger and slowly push it in, you're so fucking tight. I know at this point you'd still keep your composure as I steadily pump your ass with one finger, but once I added the next one I know you'd be gone. You always try to stop yourself from moaning, but I fucking love the sounds you make. I'd slow down with my fingers, take it nice and slow - a good couple of seconds passing between each thrust, taking time to scissor you open. Are you ready now Gav? Do you wanna take my cock?

 

 **[Gavin]:** Yes Michael

 

 **[Michael]:** Say you're going to the bathroom, I'd hate for you to be so needy and whiny for your interview.

 

Gavin stood up then, quickly excusing himself, earning a curious look from Burnie, but no other judgement from anyone sat around, thank god.

The minute he was in the small room that was the bathroom he unzipped his jeans and pulled his cock out of his boxers, swiftly stroking up and down whilst holding he phone in his other hand and awkwardly, slowly sending Michael a text, explaining what he just did.

 

 **[Michael]:**  Good. Now I'd guide my cock into you, slowly at first, just until I hear you start to beg for it. Harder. Faster. My fingers would grip so tight I'm sure there'd be marks, but I'd be thrusting so hard, soaking up every single one of your moans that just encourages me to be rougher. Every so often, I know I'm hitting the spot when you just whine. You grip the sheets harder and the sounds coming from you are just blissful. How close are you Gavin? Are you close for me?

 

 **[Gavin]:** I'm close.

 

Gavin's response took longer than it should've, but what can be expected when he has one free hand, and the other is trying to match the pace Michael was describing in his texts

 

 **[Michael]:**  I'd finally give your cock some attention, pulling you back into a bent position so I can get some access. My thrusts wouldn't stop and I'd match the jerks and stokes with the speed. Slamming into you and stroking right down to your base and then pulling out and pulling my hand up to the head of your cock. Whispering in your ear.  'Come for me Gavin. Come for me.'

 

Reading that line, Gavin lost himself and came right into his own hand, his chest heaving and his body slumping down the wall he was leaned against to the floor. Luckily he could clean up his seed quickly enough. His breathing going from erratic to calmer, deeper breaths. He was bright red, sweating at his hairline and the vein on his neck raised.

A knock sounded on the door, and Burnie's voice came through.

 

"You okay, Gav? We're on in five!"

 

"I'm good, nearly done."

 

Gavin wanted to splash his face with water, but with the studio make-up on he had to resist the temptation, instead he patted his forehead, visible sweat gone he went to walk out the bathroom when his phone pinged again.

  
  
 **[Michael]:** Hope you're satisfied and your interview goes well, text me when you're done. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! All comments appreciated!


End file.
